


B2MEM Art 2017

by lynndyre



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Copic Markers, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ink, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: All my artwork from the Blue Path for this year's B2MEM!  Featuring:Gollum,a Hobbit,Galadriel, Gandalf, and Elrond,kitty!Sauron,Elrond & Glorfindel,Feanor & sons,Faramir,and an Elf





	1. Black and White:  Gollum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smeagol is _sneaking_.


	2. Abstract (thoughts) - Pipeweed Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hobbit enjoying a pipe~


	3. Primary Colours:  Three Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf- with Vilya, Nenya and Narya


	4. Minimalism: Sauron, Lord of Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fearful Lord of Barad-Purr! XD


	5. Limited Palette: Down-time, patching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment, h/c that I love, and a chance to draw these two dressed down a little. Glorfindel-I-put-pretty-bells-on-my-horse-to-hunt-Nazgul looks a little fancy even relaxed! I wonder if he got hurt while training small twins...


	6. Tolkien Quote: Departure from Valinor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't, couldn't resist, and because I picture this every time I read this bit of the Silmarillion.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Feanor and his following were in the van"_


	7. Realistic: Faramir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait sketch. David Wenham is lovely to draw, and Faramir is one of my favourites.


	8. Secondary Colours: Elf and Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there are elven settlements far to the east, where the Blue Wizards wandered? -- An elf who speaks the language of birds.


End file.
